


Crushed Fruit

by QuandMeme



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, I was going to write an M-fic but got distracted by the sexy times oops, Smut, sex under a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuandMeme/pseuds/QuandMeme
Summary: “Tell me what you want and look at me while you say it.”
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 19
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like forever.

I could feel the tremble of her mouth when I brushed the piece of shell off her skin. I guess I could have just plucked it off her face, but I just had to. It felt so nice to have her skin against my fingers again. I missed that. I tried not to linger too long, not to scare her. And then I tried not to bridge the space between us, smaller than before. I tried not to grab her face, pull it towards mine and kiss her. Not to take her bottom lip in-between mine and folding my hands in the dents at the top of her hips and pull our bodies as close together as possible, and even closer.

And I didn’t.

When she looked away for a second, I thought I had fucked it up. That I was wrong about the way she had been looking at me since we kissed. I mean, at first, she looked so scared. She would wrap her arms around herself. I wanted to wrap my arms around her too, make her feel safe, or a little better, at least. But I kept my distance. I owed her that. And after a while it changed. Her looks less scared and more peaceful. In that bright-eyed, inquisitive way of hers.

She was looking at me again. The surprise had faded from her eyes. Now it was only knowing. And she just kept looking at me. I wanted her to do something. To grab me like she did last time. I thought she wanted to. She looked like she wanted to. But I thought it should be her. My stomach felt so low and heavy I don’t think I could have moved anyway.

It felt like forever.

She grabbed my neck with both hands, like the first time, but slower, as if she had spent more time thinking about it. When her thumbs brushed my cheeks, I couldn’t keep my eyes open. The sight of her slightly parted lips still lingered in the darkness when I felt her lips pressing softly against mine. I leaned into the kiss. Her fingers curled into the back of my neck.

When I pulled back, she followed but then let go. I stepped further back, pulling myself far enough away from her for my body to breathe. It was a kiss that felt like a question, so I asked.

“Are you sure?”

She breathed in, but didn’t answer. She took a step towards me and kissed me again, but first pressed her nose against mine until I kissed her back. The kiss was even softer this time. She broke the kiss and I had to use all my strength to open my eyes, resting them on her lips, which made me very aware of the tingling in my own. Our foreheads were resting against each other while our eyes locked for just a moment. I couldn’t bear the way she was looking at me, the intensity of her eyes when she laid herself bare like that, an openness that made me shiver.

“I’m sure.”

I let my eyes fall down to her mouth again. We stayed like that for a moment: foreheads resting against each other, just breathing, gathering the courage. Or I was, at least. I could feel her starting to nod very lightly against my forehead. I took in one last breath and brought my hands up to her face, caressing the sides of her neck. She grabbed my neck again and pulled me into her kiss. I lowered my hands, sliding them from her back along her hips. She mirrored my movements, but instead of just touching me, she grabbed the hem of my top, pulling it upwards.

So I raised my arms. I let her take off my top. She took off her own.

And again that look. It was killing me. It was almost wondrous, like she had never seen me before, yet could see straight into my soul. And again her hands pulling at my neck, holding me. I held her head in my hands, burying my fingers in the messy strands.

I felt her tongue pressing against my lips. When our tongues brushed together, the taste hit me. That soft sweetness of ripened lychees. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss, gentle but firm, making my stomach flutter and my knees weak. But I had her to hold onto. So I did. I’m not sure how long we kissed like that, the way I like to be kissed, deep and breath-taking. I had to pull away to catch my breath.

“Wow.”

She smiled. She tried to kiss me again, but I was so out of breath that I had to break away immediately.

“Shelby”, I whispered.

She kissed my cheek instead, then trailed down to my chin and across my jaw, her tongue brushing against my skin.

She whispered in my ear. “Yes?”

I cupped her face. The light hit her in the most gorgeous way. I could only stare at her, mesmerised. I pushed my head against hers and brushed my fingers over her lips. She shuddered.

“I want you, Shelby.”

She kissed me. Hard. I held onto her face as her hands roamed my stomach, my back, slowly inching upwards. She dragged her nails along the hem of my bra. She broke the kiss to look at me while she slowly brought her hands to my breasts, squeezing. I couldn’t help but shudder when she dragged her thumbs over my nipples. Then she bent down and scraped her teeth against the fabric. I grabbed the bra and pulled it over my own head. She paused and looked up at me. I cupped her face and nodded. She dragged her thumb along the underside of my breast. I had to bite my lips not to let out a moan. Then her tongue joined the teasing, lightly treading around my nipple.

Her mouth felt so good. I could feel how wet I was.

She switched to my other breast while she kept kneading the first. She didn’t start by teasing with her tongue this time, but immediately planted a slow, open-mouthed kiss. I dug my nails into her head. She moaned.

“Toni…”

To hear her moan my name like that against my breast suddenly made me feel so powerful. I pulled her face towards me and kissed her with so much want. Yearning to be touched. Bodies pressing together. Hands roaming. I dragged my nails around underneath the hem of her bra. She broke the kiss for a moment to take it off, and pulled me back in right away. I dragged my nails along her skin again, but higher this time. She sighed into my mouth.

She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed herself away from me. She stood there for a moment, looking around.

I tried to collect myself. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no.” She caressed my cheek. “It’s just, ehh… Do you wanna…” she gestured at the ground, filled with branches, twigs and lychees, “lay down?”

I was still catching my breath. “I mean, it depends on your plans, but I don’t think I can keep standing up.” I grinned at her while she wordlessly stared at me. Then, her mouth slowly morphed into a coy smile of her own. She took my hand and led me to the other side of the tree.

“Sit yourself down against the tree.”

I sat down, brushing the fallen lychees and thickest branches away. I looked up at her, towering over me. It was a majestic sight. Her long legs, her naked torso… I brought my hand up to her leg, caressing her calf. Her muscles tensed under my touch.

She sat down in front of me, resting her hands on my knees.

“Put your hands next to you and lean against the tree.”

I did. She scooted forward, lifted my legs over hers and put her legs around me. She put her arms around me and pulled me against her, our chests against each other. I caressed her face with my thumbs. She proudly looked at me.

“Proud of yourself?”

She giggled. “To be completely honest, I am in fact.”

She dragged her hand from my back to my stomach and looked at them.

“You okay?” I tried to catch her eyes.

“Never better.” She smiled tenderly. “I was just thinking that”, she held up her hands, “they’re a bit dirty.” We both laughed. She looked at the ground next to us, then shot me a conspiratorial look. I cocked my eyebrow. She took a lychee of the ground and peeled the shell off. She then pushed the seed out and started to clean her fingers with the fruit. She must have been doing it on purpose, the way she pushed her fingers into the flesh, crushing it. The juice was trailing down on her arms.

When she was done, she started to lick her fingers off one by one. I leaned in, kissing one of her knuckles. She took the hint and turned her hand around. I took her fingers into my mouth, licking and sucking off all the lychee juice. For hygienic purposes only, of course. Her breath hitched. Eyes wide, she quietly let me finish.

She wiped her hands on her shorts and put them on my stomach, curling her fingers into the skin. She looked at me and hooked her fingers around the hem of my pants. I nodded, but she didn’t move her hands, only brought her face close to mine, her nose against mine.

“Tell me what you want.”

I heard myself swallow heavily. Her eyes were lustful and patient. I closed mine.

She started whispering. “Tell me what you want and look at me while you say it.”

I wanted to devour her. More than anything I had ever wanted. I wanted her to devour me, to feel her hands everywhere. Her tongue. Her teeth. I wanted to lose my breath and lose myself and my thoughts to my body, to her touching me. I wanted to bury my face into her neck and scream into her skin while she fucked me.

I opened my eyes. “I want you to touch me. I want to feel you everywhere.”

She grabbed my neck and slid her other hand down my chest, my stomach, under my pants and over my pubes. She then moved her hand underneath my crotch, not touching me, pushing against the fabric. She then curled her finger against me, gasping, and sliding it all the way up to my clit, softly rubbing circles onto the skin. I bit my lips to stifle a whimper. I tried to push myself against her to increase the pressure. I hummed in approval when she added another finger. She smiled against my lips.

It felt so good, but the angle was a bit awkward and her movements were restricted by the tightness of my pants.

“Wait.” I pulled myself up and got down again, but this time on my knees, straddling her. I folded my pants down so the hem wasn’t as high anymore.

She kissed my jaw and slid her hand back down, continuing her movements.

I took her face into my hands and slid my nails over her jaw, down her throat. I tried to take my time, moving slowly and steadily, even though her fingers were circling my clit at a delicious pace and I could barely focus on doing anything at all. She shuddered and moaned softly. Our eyes met. She looked at me so openly, with such intensity, that I felt it tugging in my chest.

She started to rub harder, really pushing into me now. I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to do anything but feel the pleasure, writhing against her hand. The pressure was steadily building up with even stroke of her fingers. I buried my hands in her hair, breathing against her ear.

“Tell me how it feels”, she said.

“It feels so good”, I managed to breath out. “You feel so good.”

I felt myself approaching an orgasm very fast, too fast, but couldn’t really adjust my position to release some of the pressure. So I just buried my face in her neck and held onto her.

“You’re gonna make me cum.”

She increased pressure again. I yelped, biting into her shoulder. She lifted her arm from my waist and grabbed my breast again, harder, pinching the nipple and rolling it in between her fingers. I just moaned against her skin. It hurt so good. My hips started to move on their own following her movements, desperately looking for more friction.

I lost track of movement. It felt like I was floating in a timeless, spaceless sea of pleasure. I held onto her shoulders, my anchor. Finally, my legs started to shake, my body bucking into her. She started to slow down. “No, no, keep going, keep going, keep going”, I pleaded. She sped up again and kissed my neck, with soft, wet kisses, while holding me in place with her arm around my waist. And I came and came and came.

When it became too much, I grabbed her hand. She stopped moving. We stayed like that for a while. Slowly, my heartbeat and breathing got quieter and quieter, so I could hear the birds chirp again.

I kissed her neck, her jaw, her mouth. When I opened my eyes, she was smiling at me. I sighed and let my head fall down onto her shoulder again.

She laughed. “Oh Toni…” She planted kissing on my shoulder and caressed my back.

I stretched my arms out above my head, looked down at her again.

“I feel like it’s your turn.”

She looked away, clearly in doubt. I knew she was apprehensive of laying down on her naked back, but she maybe she just didn’t want to be touched there.

“You can sit on my face. If you want.”

She laughed awkwardly until she saw I was serious.

“Are you sure? I mean… Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I think we’ve been doing more dangerous things, no?”

She laughed genuinely this time, thankfully. She looked at me, head tilted sideways. “Okay”, she said, almost innocently.

She got on her knees and looked at me with excited restraint. I shuffled towards her and laid down on my back, reaching for her hand, which she took.

I quickly got back up. “Oh yeah, your shorts probably need to come off first.”

“Yeah. They probably do.”

I let go of her hand and undid her shorts. She clumsily got halfway up to take them off, almost falling over. We both laughed. I was glad that it all felt a bit lighter for a moment. It must have been hard for her, even though she had been taking the lead the entire time. I stopped laughing when I saw her fully naked and she pushed me down onto my back again. I stroked her thighs next to my head. She stopped laughing as well.

“Tell me when I’m hurting you.” She brushed her knuckles against my cheek.

I nodded. “I will.”

She repositioned and lowered herself towards me. I could see her wetness. I could smell her. The way she looked down at me, her naked body between us… I had never done it like that before (and definitely not in the woods) and the sight was exhilarating and daunting at the same time.

I pulled at her thighs so she would lower herself a little closer to me. I contemplated teasing her for a while, but decided to start by slowly dragging my tongue in between her labia, making sure to flick my tongue on her clit at the end. Her hips bucked when I did. I grinned up at her. She put her hand on top of mine, holding her thigh. She was bent forward, leaning her other hand against the tree. Her eyes were shut, her face scrunched up in the sexiest way.

I started licking her, kissing her, alternating between licking and sucking on her clit and dragging my tongue along her lips. My entire body hurt but I tried not to think about it, instead focusing on her face, her sounds, her taste. I tried not to think about oysters when I realised the tasted a bit like seawater.

I got pulled out of my stupid thoughts when she tried to string a sentence together.

“Ma-make y-your tongue-e point-oh fuck-”

I mustered all the strength I had left to tense my tongue as much as I could. She moved back and forth, with precision. I could feel her clit sliding over my tongue again and again. She was fucking herself on my tongue and the sight that came with it was even hotter. I couldn’t help but to let out a moan. I tried to grind my own legs together to relieve the tension building up in my groin. I felt like I could come again from just lying there.

Her movements became more and more erratic. Her hips started bucking and I tried to hold her in place. She took her hand off mine and put it over her mouth, muffling a loud moan. She came in strong waves, her stomach tensing, legs shaking, moaning into her hand.

She rode out her orgasm until her hips suddenly bucked very hard and she pushed herself away from my face. She covered her vulva with her hand and lifted her leg over me to kneel next to me with her legs closed. I quickly pushed myself up, wiping her off my chin and mouth with my arm. I put my arm around her, cupping her face.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“It just got real intense for a moment.” She laughed unconvincingly.

I caressed her face and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed me back.

When I opened my eyes, I realised how dark it had gotten.

“We should probably sleep here”, I said. “I don’t think we can find our way back in the dark.”

She nodded.

I kissed her shoulder and got up to collect our clothes. When I handed hers over, she turned me around and used her shirt to brush the dirt off my back.

“There. That’s better.”

We got dressed in silence. I picked up my shoes.

“I think we can sleep over there.”

She was pointing at an open area that was sort of sheltered by the surrounding plants. We walked over there. I laid down, expecting her to join me, but she didn’t lay down right next to me.

It was okay, I told myself. She’s dealing with a lot of shit. She just needs some time and space. A lot had just happened, even for me.

I rolled onto my side, facing her. She was looking at me. I couldn’t see her face very well in the dark, but I think it was tenderness. I stretched out my hand towards her. She took my hand, caressing it with hers. When she closed her eyes, I waited until her thumb stopped moving. Then I let myself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Her thumb almost touched my lips while brushing the shell off my face. I could feel it everywhere, like waves resonating through my body. We looked at each other for a while. The feeling was still lingering on my skin, tingling through my lips. I was trying to come up with something to say, to break the tension. But the words in my mind were too heavy to make anything lighter. I thought about the way she just touched me. Did she do that on purpose, like that? It felt like a caress, like a soothing, sweet sign of intimacy. An ‘I am going to kiss you after this’ kind of touch.

And God, her eyes. I had to look away for a bit, thinking (and hoping, in some way) that she would look at me differently when I looked at her again. But she didn’t. It was still the same look, expertly tying knots in my stomach, causing a drought in my mouth. She had been looking at me in a very different way since I kissed her. I knew she was worried about me, more than the others. And I wanted to let her know that she didn’t have to. That the only way I could fall asleep at night is by imagining her hands on my back again and her lips on mine. And in that moment, standing in front of her, all alone in woods, I saw fear and trust and want. A hint of a nervous smile on her lips. She shuffled towards me - or maybe I did towards her, I’m not really sure.

I quickly closed the leftover space between us, unable to resist the pull of her magnetic eyes. Our faces were so close together. She looked down at my lips so I just took that beautiful face of hers in my hands, holding her, and I just kissed her. It was inevitable. Her kiss fit her perfectly. Soft and strong. She pushed against me, standing on the tips of her feet. Then she pulled back. I tried to follow her but I had to let go of her lips eventually. I forced my eyes away from those lips to look at her.

She stepped back so far I wanted to reach for her hands and pull her closer again. She swallowed, took a deep breath and asked:

“You sure?”

I know that she was being kind and respectful, which meant so, so much to me, but what my brain mostly registered was the hoarseness of her voice. So, I just had to kiss her first. I just had to feel her lips against mine, her face in my hands. And so I did. Then I looked at her.

“I’m sure.”

I tried to look into her eyes longer, to make sure that she understood, but she was now staring at my mouth. So I nodded, moving my forehead against hers to make sure that she knew. And she did know, nodding back. She brought her hands up to my face, holding my neck, her thumbs against my ears. And when her mouth fell open, I grabbed her neck to kiss her again.

Her hands went down to my hips. I mirrored her movement and pulled her shirt up to take it off. She held op her arms to let me. Then I took off my own.

I took some time to look at her. This was really happening. It felt like a dream. She looked like a dream.

I realised I should probably kiss her, as she was clearly letting me take the lead and she was just standing there, waiting, staring back into my eyes. So I did. I grabbed her face and pulled her in for another kiss. She held my head in her hands, burying her fingers into my hair.

I pressed my tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and our tongues brushed together and she tasted like lychee. It was divine. She pulled me closer by my waist and I kissed her as deeply as I could. She started shaking a little and held onto my waist more tightly. I poured everything I had into the kiss. Our breaths got heavier. It felt like all my senses were alive for the first time. I felt so aware of everything, every sigh, every touch, every taste. We kept going until she pulled away.

“Wow.”

I smiled. I tried not to look arrogant, though I did feel kind of proud of myself. I pulled her back in to try to wow her some more, but she broke the kiss almost immediately.

“Shelby”, she whispered.

I planted a kiss on her cheek and trailed down to her chin, across her jaw to her ear, making sure to use my tongue as well as my lips. When I arrived at her ear, I whispered, trying to sound seductive:

“Yes?”

She cupped my face and pushed me back to look at me. Her eyes travelled all over my face, her mouth open and her fingers pushing into my skin.

“I want you, Shelby.”

My stomach dropped. I pulled her back in for a hard kiss, needing our lips and our bodies as close together as possible. I touched her everywhere, her stomach, her back. I played with the hem of her bra, dragging my nails underneath it, slowly from the back to the front. I broke the kiss to look at her reaction while I cupped her breasts. I brushed my thumbs over her nipples, feeling them poke through the fabric. She shuddered. I bent down and bit lightly, scraping my teeth against the fabric. She took her hands from my hair and quickly pulled her bra over her head. I looked up at her. She took my face in her hands and nodded. I teased her by brushing my thumb against the underside of her breast. She bit her lip in response. She looked so hot when she did that. Then I licked around her nipple with the tip of my tongue.

I decided to stop teasing then. When I switched breasts, I just took the other into my mouth, dragging my tongue upwards. I couldn’t keep quiet when her nails scraped into my skin.

“Toni…” It sounded more like moan than anything else.

She suddenly pulled me up, kissing my deeply. For the first time she took control of the kiss, her tongue demanding. Our bodies were impossibly close to each other, hands roaming, grabbing, squeezing into curved skin. She started playing with the hem of my bra, so I took it off, wanting to feel her touch on my breasts. I sighed against her lips when she dragged her nails upwards over my breasts. My knees felt weak and the feeling was so overwhelming. I wanted to push her down on a bed, pin her hands above her head and touch her. Her touch was still so overwhelming. I gently pushed her away from me, trying to get some air.

I looked around, trying to find a place to continue, but the ground was pack with too many branches and lychees. I wouldn’t really want to lie down on my naked back here. I imagined the feeling of all of that against my back and I didn’t want to impose that on someone else.

Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no.” I caressed her cheek to reassure her. “It’s just, do you wanna…” I gestured around at the ground, “lay down?”

“I mean, it depends on your plans, but I don’t think I can keep standing up.”

The truth was that I had so many plans, that I had been thinking about. A lot. But none of them were very suitable for this particular… environment. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I tried not to ponder too long on the source of this idea, and where I had seen it for the first time. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the other side of the tree.

“Sit yourself down against the tree.”

She dropped down. I looked around to see if there wasn’t anyone around. It was quite improbable, but you know… You never know. Her hand brushed against my calf, caressing my skin ever so lightly. I couldn’t help but tense under her touch.

I sat down in front of her, putting my hands on her knees.

“Put your hands next to you and lean against the tree.”

She quietly did as told, expectantly looking at me. I pushed myself closer to her, lifted her legs up and slipped mine under them, curling them around her body. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her against me, our chests pressing against each other. She caressed my face with her thumb.

“Proud of yourself?”

I giggled. “To be completely honest, I am in fact”, I admitted.

I moved my hands from her back to her stomach. They were so dirty. It wasn’t exactly my fault, but I felt like just putting them in her pants and touching her would be a bit rude.

“You okay?” she asked. She bent down to look at me.

“Never better.” I smiled at her, hoping it would reassure her. “I was just thinking that they’re a bit dirty.” I showed her my dirty hands. We both laughed. Thank God she thought that was funny. Then I saw the lychees around us. I contemplated for a moment if that was a good idea, but at least it would be cleaner than dirt, no? So I decided to go for it, picked up a lychee and peeled it open. I pushed the seed out and started to use the juice to clean the dirt of my fingers. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that her jaw was basically on the ground, so I might have put on a little show for her. Pushing my fingers into the flesh ostentatiously, slowly crushing it in between my fingers, making sure to squeeze all the juice out.

I threw the lychee to the side and continued the show by licking my own fingers. I closed my eyes while doing it, mostly not to see her reaction in case it didn’t have the planned effect. But then I felt her lips on my knuckles. I opened my eyes to see her, eyes closed, kissing my hand. I turned my hand around and tentatively put a finger on her tongue. She closed her lips around it and sucked all the lychee juice off my finger. The took my hand, repeating that on every finger. I suddenly felt hot, warmth pooling at the bottom of my stomach.

When she was done, I wiped my hands at my shorts and put them on her stomach again, to continue where we left off. I looked at her and hooked my fingers around the hem of her pants. She nodded. I leaned forward, leaning against her face with mine.

“Tell me what you want.”

She swallowed and closed her eyes. I wanted to hear her say that she wanted me. What she wanted me to do. I just wanted to hear that ragged voice of hers tell me that she had been thinking about me, about my hands, about my tongue on her body. I wanted to see it in her eyes.

I whispered. “Tell me what you want and look at me while you say it.”

She opened her eyes and stared into mine. “I want you to touch me.” She let out a shaky breath. “I want to feel you everywhere.”

_Fuck_. I grabbed her neck and slid my other hand down her body, into her pants. She let out a sigh when I brushed over her pubes. Then I lifted my hand from her body, holding it away from her sex. I looked at her scrunched up face for a second, such an incredibly hot sight. I curled my finger into her, almost moaning when I felt her wetness, while her mouth fell open, gasping. I dragged my finger all the way to her clit, circling it without too much pressure. I wasn’t sure how hard to push at first, so I played it safe for a while. But the pushed herself down against my hand, so I added another finger and rubbed her harder. She hummed against my lips.

“Wait,” she said, and suddenly got up, only to get down again on her knees, one on each side of my body. She folded the hem of her pants down.

I kissed her jaw, hovering above my mouth, and I put my fingers back on her clit, where I could rub her a lot more freely now that her pants didn’t lock my arm against her body.

She took my face into her hands and dragged her nails over my jaw, down my throat. I shuddered and a moan escaped. I tried to focus on her clit, keeping my pace. I opened my eyes to see her looking down at me, staring with lustful hooded eyes.

Her eyes shut when I increased pressure. She writhed against me, more and more erratic against my steady pace. She grabbed my head, fingers curling into my hair. She was breathing right into my ear, making a shudder crawl up my spine.

“Tell me how good it feels”, I said.

“It feels so good”, she breathed out. “You feel so good.”

Her breathing had become so intense, intertwined with these little moans and yelps.

“You’re gonna make me cum”, she half moaned, half breathed out.

I couldn’t help but smile hearing those words. I wanted to feel her come in my arms, to send her over the edge. I grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple and rolling it between my fingers. She started to move her hips into my hand, grinding at a high pace. Her nails were digging into my shoulders. When her legs began to shake, I slowed down. “No, no, keep going, keep going, keep going”, she pleaded right away. So I sped up again and attached my lips to her neck, kissing and licking her skin. She came in my arms, shaking, and I held her so tight.

After a while, she grabbed my hand, so I stopped rubbing my fingers against her. We stayed like that while she calmed down, her breathing slowly getting normal again.

She kissed my neck, my jaw, my mouth. When I opened my eyes, hers were still closed. I smiled. She looked so cute, flustered like this. She opened her eyes, let out a deep sigh and let her head fall onto my shoulder again.

“Oh Toni…” I laughed, kissing her shoulder and holding her, caressing her back.

She sat upright and stretched her arms out above her head. She looked down at me.

“I feel like it’s your turn.”

I looked around. I still didn’t know how I felt about lying down on my naked back in that dirt.

“You can sit on my face. If you want.”

I laughed at the joke, until I realised it wasn’t. She was serious.

“Are you sure? I mean… Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I think we’ve been doing more dangerous things, no?”

I laughed. She did have a point there.

“Okay”, I said, smiling at her.

I slid out from underneath her, got on my knees and waited. She laid down on her back, reaching out for my hand. I took it.

She shot back up again. “Oh yeah, your shorts probably need to come off first.”

“Yeah. They probably do.”

She undid my shorts. I got up and tried to take them off, I lost my balance and almost fell over. We laughed together. I thought about telling her to stop laughing, to see if she would listen or talk back. But she was looking at me, completely naked now, and looked dead serious already. I got on my knees again and pushed her down. I moved forward, right above her face. She stroked her hands over my thighs.

“Tell me when I’m hurting you.” I said, caressing her cheek with my knuckles.

She nodded. “I will.”

I lowered myself. She pulled me down further. I put my hand against the tree to keep myself from putting my full weight on her. I looked down to see her staring at my vulva. The anticipation was too much. I had to close my eyes. Then I felt her tongue against me, licking slowly towards my clit. My hips bucked when she flicked it with her tongue. I grabbed her hand on my thigh.

She got into a steady pace, licking up and down with a lot of pressure. I felt lightheaded already, like I was going to fall over. Every time her tongue brushed my clit I wanted to scream. I tried to look at her, but the feeling was so intense. I imagined the movements of her tongue while I felt them on my body. I imagined what she would taste like. I imagined the look on her face just moments ago just before I made her cum on my fingers.

I was just edging the whole time. It felt so good, but it wasn’t the right pressure for me to cum. And I wanted to. My whole body just screaming to.

“Ma-make y-your tongue-e point-oh fuck-”, I blurted out.

I rubbed my clit on the tip of her pointed tongue. It felt so good, the feeling spreading through my entire body. I tried desperately to keep quiet, not to let go and moan, and moan, and moan her name. My hips were moving on their own accord. She grabbed me tighter, pulling me down against her. I put my hand over my mouth and let out a moan that had been waiting since her tongue touched me. And then I came. My stomach clenching and unclenching. I pushed my hand over my mouth ever harder and held onto that tree for dear life, trying to stay upright while the waves of orgasm crashed through my body over and over again.

Suddenly, it became too much. I pushed myself off her. I was so sensitive, I had to press my hand onto my vulva to bear this feeling, a combination of loss and relief. I sat on my knees, legs mashed together, to try to gain control over my body again.

She put her arm around me, cupping my face with her other hand.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked softly against my cheek.

“It just got real intense for a moment.” My laugh didn’t sound convincing.

She caressed my face and kissed me. I could taste myself on her lips. I kissed her back, trying to pour everything I was feeling into it, hoping that even a fraction of it would reach her.

“We should probably sleep here”, she said. “I don’t think we can find our way back in the dark.”

She was right. It was getting dark very fast. I nodded.

She kissed my shoulder and got up. She gathered our clothes around the tree. Her back was all dirty from lying on the ground. When she gave me my clothes, I turned her around and brushed her back off with my shirt. It didn’t do that much, but at least it looked a little better.

“There. That’s better.”

We got dressed in silence. I saw a spot that was quite open, but surrounded by plants, providing some protection. I pointed towards it.

“I think we can sleep over there.”

We walked over there. I laid down next to her, but not too close. I wasn’t sure if I could handle being held. After all that. I laid on my back, trying to think of something to say. But words failed to express even a tiny fraction of what I wanted to say. I turned my head to look at her. She was lying on her back, eyes still open, staring at the sky. Then she rolled onto her side, facing me. I couldn’t see her face very well, but she laid her hand in between us, her palm facing upwards. I put my hand on top of hers, caressing it. After a while, my eyes felt too heavy to keep open, and I slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thanks for reading!
> 
> (Also I'm thinking of starting a one-shot series about these two... Leave a comment and/or a prompt if you're interested) (I might even write fluff if asked nicely)


End file.
